


Kuroko no Spring Rankings (2014 Edition)

by herobox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobox/pseuds/herobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction dialog from the top 10 characters of the 2014 popularity rankings in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Spring Rankings (2014 Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years but when I saw the results of the recent rankings, my brain spat out something. I'm lazy so it's just dialog. Not entirely caught up on the series so I wrote with what I've seen so far in mind. No malice intended, just wrote what made me laugh. Okay, happy reading! (Reference for poll rankings is [here](http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest/2014-03-21/over-25000-fans-choose-their-favorite-kuroko-basketball-character).)

**Kise:** Nice job placing in the rankings, Kasamatsu-senpai!

 

**Kasamatsu:** Somehow, that's irritating when _you_ say it. And stop giving me a thumbs up.

 

**Kuroko:** I can't believe Aomine-kun placed seventh. He's even behind Midorima-kun.

 

**Midorima:** What is _that_ supposed to mean?

 

**Aomine:** Whatever. I don't care about dumb contests like these.

 

**Midorima:** Kise placed fourth.

 

**Kise:** Ow! Why'd you punch me, Aominecchi?

 

**Kuroko:** I thought you didn't care about dumb contests like these, Aomine-kun.

 

**Aomine:** Where did you place, Tetsu?

 

**Kuroko:** Second. Right behind Akashi-kun.

 

**Akashi:** ✁

 

**Aomine:** Who placed third?

 

**Midorima:** Takao.

 

**Aomine:** Who's that?

 

**Takao:** What the hell do you mean, _who's that_?

 

**Kuroko:** Kagami-kun placed fifth.

 

**Aomine:** Idiots don't count.

 

**Kagami:** Takes one to know one.

 

**Midorima:** You just called _yourself_ an idiot.

 

**Kagami:** No, I didn't.

 

**Aomine:** What about the eyebrows guy in the corner?

 

**Kagami:** Hey! I have a _name_.

 

**Aomine:** I wasn't talking about _you_ , stupid.

 

**Kuroko:** What does it feel like to come last, Hanamiya-kun?

 

**Hanamiya:** I still beat out Kiyoshi.

 

**Miyaji:** Huh?

 

**Takao:** Not you.

 

**Hanamiya:** Is he crying in defeat now? Your easily-manipulated fool of a captain?

 

**Kagami:** As if he'd be crying!

 

**Kuroko:** Kagami-kun, calm down. It's just Hanamiya.

 

**Hanamiya:** _Just_ me. The me who beat up your stupidly lame team full of pansy-hearted losers. HAHAHAHA!

 

**Kagami:** Where are you going, Kuroko?

 

**Kuroko:** To beat up Hanamiya-kun.

 

**Takao:** Calm down. Shin-chan, let me use some of your tape.

 

**Midorima:** What for?

 

**Takao:** To shut Hanamiya's mouth. Does anyone have scissors?

 

**Akashi:** ✁

 

**Takao:** Stupid question.

 

**Hanamiya:** What-- Get away from me! Fools! I—mrrphrmffkkr...

 

**Kuroko:** Thank you, Takao-kun. That's much better.

 

**Kise:** No wonder he placed third! Oh... no offense, Midorimacchi. Sixth isn't bad!

 

**Midorima:** Die.

 

**Kagami:** So, uh... are we going to play basketball now?

 

**Midorima:** Let's go.

 

**Aomine:** The only who can beat me is me.

 

**Kuroko:** Except in a popularity contest. Then six people can beat you, Aomine-kun.

 

**Kise:** Ow! Why are you only hitting _me_ , Aominecchi?

 

**Kasamatsu:** Come on, let's go to the courts.

 

**Kagami:** What about Hanamiya?

 

**Takao:** We'll play five on four. It's worth the handicap.

 

**Hanamiya:** Mrphrrrhrm!!

 

**Aomine:** See you later, tenth.

 

**Kise:** Haha, you sound pretty cocky, sev– Ow!

 

**Kuroko:** That one was your own fault, Kise-kun.

 

**Kasamatsu:** Stop talking before someone knocks you out.

 

**Kise:** Everyone's so touchy!

 

**Kuroko:** Only Aomine-kun.

 

**Kagami:** Enough about popularity – I just want to play basketball!

 

**Kasamatsu:** There's a court a block away from here.

 

**Midorima:** Takao, the rickshaw is outside.

 

**Takao:** Are you serious? It's one block!

 

**Midorima:** Don't forget to bring my lucky item.

 

**Takao:**  Is that what I think it is?

 

**Midorima:** I wouldn't carry it if the horoscope didn't say to.

 

**Takao:** I'm not carrying a box of tampons around!

 

**Miyaji:** Someone get me a pineapple.


End file.
